List of 2020 Tulsa Music Awards Nominees
This is a list of 2020 Tulsa Music Awards nominees and winners. The Tulsa Music Awards is an awards ceremony based in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Artist Achievements New Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees A New Life • Aaron Michaels • Ayilla • Bambi • Ben Quad • Cherokee Rose • Citadels • Creatures of the Earth • Disparity Gospel • Doctor Junior • Florence Rose • Grass Giant • Gypsy Store Troubadours • Harakiri • Hazelwave • Hersker • Hoarseman and the Heard • Hummin' Bird • Kinda Collective • KrashLove • Leonessa • Lori Selby • Mahogany Renee • Mastaba • Michelle ThaArtist • Micki Ronnae • Mikayla Kilgore • Morningstar • Serra • Slackwave • The Backward Few • The Others Like Us • The Vampire You.th • Tyler Griese • YSK Garza ---- Breakout Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees AlterBlood • BC & The Big Rig • Brad Duvall Band • Bryce A. Dicus & the Mercenaries • Casper McWade • Cliffdiver • Cody Woody • Combsy • Dan Martin • DocFell & Co. • Dryvr • Erin O'Dowd • Fight the Fade • Fist of Rage • Fritzy • Gavin Tucker & the .45 District • Grass Giant • Had Enough • Hummin' Bird • Jacob Dement • Jacob Tovar • Jake Flint • Jake Marlin • John Calvin Abney • Kevin Jameson • Lilac Kings • Lucid Awakening • Mudd Flux • NeoRomantics • New Time Zones • Paul Benjaman Band • Plastic Psalms • RedWitch Johnny • SpringStreet • The Brothers Moore • The Normandys • The Odyssey • Unknown Kapriest • Violent Victim • When the Clock Strikes • XIII Minutes • Zunis Genres Acoustic Artist of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Aaron Kelle • Alexis Onyango • Andrew Live • Anna Massey • Barron Ryan • Barrett Lewis • Beau Roberson • Boone Mendenhall • Brandon Clark • Bucky Hopwood • Casey West • Casii Stephan • Cassie Latshaw • Chloe Johns • Chris Hyde • C.J. Garton • Cory Lee • Dan Nieto • Darrel Lee • Dave Lovell • Dustin Chadwell • Eric Himan • Erin O'Dowd • Garrett Heck • Gavin Tucker • Jacob Dement • Jacob Tovar • Jake Flint • Jake Marlin • Jared Tyler • Jason Swanson • Jeremiah Kerby • Jermey Orcutt • JoeMyside • John Paul Ratliff • JW Bates • Kalyn Fay • Kevin Jameson • Lindsay Rae • Matt Mason • Mike Barham • Myron Oliver • Sharla Ember • Sprout the Anti-Hero • Steve Forst • Steve Liddell • Susan Herndon • Timbo Kelly • Travis Kidd • Tyler Griese • Wade Quinton • Wes Parish • Wesley Martin • Wesley Michael Hayes • Wink Burcham • Zac Wenzel ---- Blues Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees The 29th Street Band • Bebo & the Evildoers • Charles Tuberville • The Dustin Pittsley Band • Dylan Whitney Band • Harley Hamm • James Groves Band • Jennifer Marriott Band • Joesf Glaude • Little Joe McLerran • Paul Benjaman Band • Ronnie Pyle & the Drivers • Scott Ellison Band • Seth Lee Jones Band • Three Cat Clem • Wanda Watson Band ---- Christian/Gospel Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Aaron Michaels • Amanda Foyil • Billy Don Burns • Brian Nhira • Chaotic Resemblance • Darryn Zewalk • Fight the Fade • G Sharp • Hang Nailz • The Ministerr HopeHop Multimedia/Thunder Recordings • Never Backing Down • NewKings • OmaleyB • Rachel Jackson • Sound Decision Quartet • SpringStreet • Stars Go Dim • Stephen Ivey • XIII Minutes ---- Country Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Alaska and Madi • Anna Massey • Blake Allen Lillard • Blake Turner Band • Boone Mendenhall • Brad Duvall Band • Bryce A. Dicus & the Mercenaries • Cactus Jones Band • Casey West • Chloe Johns • C.J. Garton • Clay Aery • Cody Woody • Danny Davis & the Dirt Road Detours • Darrel Lee • Dixie Wrecked • Jacob Tovar • Jake Marlin • JJ Baldwin • Josh Wadsworth • Mikayla Lane • Mike Barham & Honky Tonk Prophets • Miles Williams • Moonshine Saints • Travis Kidd • Trett Charles • Voth • Wade Quinton • Wesley Michael Hayes ---- DJ of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Deej Crisco • DJ 2Legit • DJ Afistaface • DJ Ali Shaw • DJ BiggRich • DJ Darku J • DJ Demko • DJ Ken Figueroa • KREWX • DJ Kylie • DJ Matt • DJ Michael Sutterfield • DJ Mike Mike • DJ Mikey Bee • DJMO • DJ Moody • DJ Phluf • DJ Reno918 • DJ Robbo • DJ Ron Williams • DJ Sir Mike • DJ Skibblez • DJSpiN • DJ TBone • DJ Uber • DJ Vashonda Sherra Music Universe • DJ Wallie Mayne • DJ Young Gator • DJ Young Jager • Feenix • Finggaz • HeartWerk • Johnny Flores • Kelevra • LaMo Washington • Lippy Rage • Morgan Ganem • Noizmekka • Psyonix • TYNAN ---- Heartland Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees And Then There Were Two • Bandelier • BC & the Big Rig • Cassie Latshaw • Crow • Dan Martin • Desi and Cody • DocFell & Co. • Dustin Chadwell • Erin O'Dowd • Gavin Tucker & the .45 District • Gypsy Twang • Gypsy Store Troubadours • Jacob Dement • Jake Flint • Jared Tyler • JoeMyside • John Paul Ratliff • Kalyn Fay • Matt Mason • Melissa Hembree • Monica Taylor • Ragland • Rubee • SpringStreet • The Whiskey Misters • Vagittarius • Vintage Wildflowers • Wes Parish • Whiskey Poet Society • Zac Wenzel ---- Jazz Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Annie Ellicott • Angie Cockrell • Barron Ryan • Bishop Konopka Marsh • Braylon Dedmon • Bossa • Cherokee Rose • Chris Foster • Combsy • Count Tutu • Cynthia Simmons • David Home Quartet • Dean Demerritt • Eldredge Jackson • Grady Nichols • Henna Roso • Johnny Johnson • Jon Glaser • Lori Selby • Marie Curie • Mark Bruner • Mezclave Salsa • Michael J. Engdahl • Mike Leland • Multiphonic Funk • Olivia Duhon • Rebecca Ungerman • Sean Al Jibouri • Stephen Tracy • Steve Wilkerson • Tim Shadley Trio • Velvet ---- Metal Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees AlterBlood • Basses Loaded • Blind Oath • Center of Disease • Citadels • Constant Peril • Creatures of the Earth • Destro • Disparity Gospel • Down for Five • Dryvr • Enslaved by Fear • Esc Ctrl • Firstryke • Gadgets Sons • Grass Giant • Harakiri • Harnish • Hersker • Lights of Alora • Lucid Awakening • Machine in the Mountain • Mudd Flux • Obscure Sanity • Seven Deadly Sins • Severmind • Shadows Remain • Skysia • Spook • Undervalued • Violence to Vegas • Violent Victim • XIII Minutes ---- Pop Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Alexis Onyango • Brian Nhira • Casii Stephan • Colin Babb • FutureGhost • Good Villains • Hunter Gotcher • Jamey Hooper • Jason Swanson • Lindsay Rae • Mahogany Reneé • Morgan Ganem • Paul William Turner • Stars Go Dim • Stonyy Love • Willyecho ---- Punk Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees A New Life • AnchorWay • The Backward Few • The Beaten Daylights • The Decomposed • The Earslips • Gutter Villain • Hazelwave • The Holy Void • The Noise Estate • The Normandys • Out of Sink • The Penny Mob • Piece of Mind • Plastic Psalms • Second Glance • The Secret Post • The Shame • Shoog Night • Soaker • Spotless Mind • TOM BOIL • When the Clock Strikes ---- R&B Artist of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Aubrey Shine • Branjae • Calvin Loron • Crystal Williams • Faye Moffett • Full Flava Kings • J. Friday • Kevin Reynolds • Majeste Amoure • Nightingale • OmaleyB • Sincere Grant • Sweet Randi Love and Love Thang Band • Darryn Zewalk ---- Rap/Hip-Hop Artist of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 1st Verse • 24k Astall • Adam the God • Alan Doyle • Ashfree • Ayilla • B. Lou • Bam Beezy Bayb • Bambi • Bash the Rappa • DJ BiggRich • Chiefy • Bradley YouGene • Cam da SideNigga • Cutty Forever • D3CADE • David Puffin • Dee Hym • Dialtone • Dohsia • Drag Dinero • E.M.P • Fritzy • G Sharp • GxThree • Had Enough • Hakeem Eli'juwon • I am Des • IAmShabaka • J-Rob • J.A.Y Pilotlife • Jarry Manna • Jay Red • JayLocke • Juan C • KeezyKuts • Key Factor • Kidgoten • King Spencer • Krash Love • Lamont J. Reed • Bandz Up Rick • Micki • Mike DaDon • Mr. Burns • Nick LeFlore • MzApple Baker • No Name Bones • P.A.C • Parris Chariz • Payroll • Phil Sosa • Promethiuz Kane • Savya Worldwide • Soulrstar • St. Domonick • Steph Simon • Terrxnce • Tha Vets • The Neighbor$ • Trapp tha General • Unknown Kapriest • The Vampire You.th • YSK Garza • Yung30 • Yung Trunkz • Wallace ---- Rock/Alternative Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees A Mixtape Catastrophe • Acid Queen • All for More • American Shadows • Arjüna • Avery Drive • Ben Quad • Bringer • Brother Rabbit • Brujoroots • Carlton Hesston • Cliffdiver • Colouradio • Cucumber and the Suntans • Dirty Rotten Dopamine Dreams • Doctor Junior • Electric Billy Club • Fabulous Minx • Fist of Rage • Florence Rose • Follow the Buzzards • Fraytus • Freak Juice • Free Association • Galaxia • Girls Club • Golden Ones • Grind • Hey Judy • Hoarseman and the Heard • Jack Ketch & the Bilge Rat Bastards • John Calvin Abney • Kinda Collective • Kompulsive Child • Labadie House • Leonessa • Let Slip the Dogs • Lilac Kings • Lone Wild • Manta Rays • Mastaba • Men of Action • Midday Static • ModernMyth • Morning Star • My Heart & Liver are the Best of Friends • NeoRomantics • Never Backing Down • NewKings • New Time Zones • The Odyssey • Old Harry • Outline in Color • Pay the Ghost • RedWitch Johnny • Roots of Thought • Rose Gold • Slackwave • Space Horse • Sprout the Anti-Hero • Stellar Ascent • The Brothers Moore • The Classless • The Danner Party • The Dull Drums • The Mules • The Others Like Us • The Taylor Machine • Travis Bond & the Rebel Souls • Weston Horn & The Hush • Wild China • Zunis ---- Home Away from Home Award ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees The Alive • Cavern Company • Chaotic Front • DJ Luc • Dusty Grant • Fox Royale • Hosty • Jackson Taylor & the Sinners • JD Gonz • Judge Parker • Justin Colvard • Kalo • Kat Lock • Marcel P. Black • McCuin • Melissa Hembree • Miss Misery • Perseus • Pittersplatter • Razorwire Halo • The Salesman • The Slow Drag • Solid Ground • ThirteenX • To Kill Porter • Waking the Sleeper Cover/Tribute Artist/Band of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 5th Element Band • 1994 • After Party • Audio Crush • The Aviators • Barrett Lewis Band • Bottoms Up Band • Creeler • Dead Metal Society • The Downbeat • Echo Tulsa • Evil Twin • FuZed • Gear Dogz • Ginger Grey • Glam R Us • The Heather Buckley Band • The Hi-Fidelics • House Party • Infinity • Jesse Joice • Johnny Duke & Shootout • Julie & the Retrospex • Livin Country Band • Main Street Martyr • Paul Holt Band • Poster Child • Ragdoll • The Rearview Mirror Band • Red Sawyer • Rocket Science • Sasstones • Shannon LeAnn Band • South of Vertical • Str8ght Shot Band • Sugarpill • Sweatin Bullets • Usual Suspects • Zodiac Music Single of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees "19 Pages" (Andrew Live) • "Ain't Nothin Better" (Golden Ones) • "Alive" (BC & The Big Rig) • "Back in the Day" (Colin Babb) • "Bad for Me" (JayLocke) • "Before Creation" (Violent Victim) • "Black Sacrament" (Esc Ctrl) • "Broken Halo" (Spook) • "Buried" (Had Enough) • "Cameron Diaz" (Cliffdiver) • "Can't Go Back" (Alan Doyle) • "Circles" (Free Association) • "Coffin Music" (The Vampire You.th) • "Cold to Me" (Lindsay Rae) • "Concilation" (Rachel Jackson) • "Cul-de-Sac" (The Taylor Machine) • "Disassociate" (AlterBlood) • "Don't Give Up" (Weston Horn & The Hush) • "Enjoy" (Bradley YouGene) • "Every Step is a Struggle" (D3CADE) • "Fantasy" (MzApple Baker) • "Farm Road 306 to Gruene" (Gavin Tucker & the .45 District) • "Focused" (Mike DaDon) • "Forgive and Forget" (The Normandys) • "Forward" (Sprout the Anti-Hero) • "Fresh Air" (The Odyssey) • "Haze of Your Way" (Carlton Hesston) • "Head Case" (Severmind) • "Hello, Hallucinations" (A Mixtape Catastrophe) • "Hiatus" (Enslaved by Fear) • "Hold Me" (Kevin Reynolds) • "How You Feel" (Kidgoten) • "HWY 75" (The Brothers Moore) • "I See Stars" - Hunter Gotcher • "I'm Going Home" - Sweet Randi Love and Love Thang Band • "I'm Trouble" - Dirty Rotten • "Jim Carrey" - Ben Quad • "Jonah Complex" (Had Enough) • "Just Like A Murder" - Harnish • "K.I.P Wavy"- The Vampire You.th • "Lake Minnetonka" - Bam Beezy Bayb • "Lately" (The Odyssey) • "Like That" (Fraytus • "Lost Souls on the Highway" (Rusty James Porter) • "Love You Like" (Morgan Ganem) • "Loving My Love" (Aubrey Shine) • "Memories" (Shadows Remain) • "Millenial Whoop" (Hoarseman and the Heard) • "Miracle" (Serra) • "Moonlit" (Soulrstar) • "Moor Flex" (1st Verse) • "Nicholas Sparks" (Kinda Collective) • "Out da Pockets" (Dee Hym) • "P $hit" (Cutty Forever) • "Pastel Blue" (Midday Static) • "PBR" (Gypsy Store Troubadours) • "Power Be" (Zunis) • "Reckless Love" (XIII Minutes) • "Same Friends" (Florence Rose) • "Senseless" (Grind) • "Sentimental Weight" (Sprout the Anti-Hero) • "Seventeen" (Voth) • "She Don't Mind" (Paul William Turner) • "Silencer" (Leonessa) • "Something in the Water" (Charles Tuberville) • "Still Waiting" (Colin Babb) • "Stranger Ways" (Lone Wild) • "Street Light" (Branjae) • "Summertime Skyline" (Midday Static) • "Taking My Time" (Aaron Michaels) • "That's How It Be" (Hunter Gotcher) • "The Cursed" (Lights of Alora) • "The Last Time" (Fist of Rage) • "The Town That Dreaded Sundown" (The Backward Few) • "Through the Rain" (Fritzy) • "Topsail" (Second Glance) • "Uncomfortable" (Citadels) • "Wall Street Approved" (Savya Worldwide) • "What's Up" (J.A.Y Pilotlife) • "When Did I Get So Old" (Zac Wenzel) • "You Sir, Are Obviously Not a Golfer" (Cliffdiver) • "You Suck" (Dirty Rotten) ---- Album/EP of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees ...Are Really Havin' Fun Up There (The Beaten Daylights) • 15 Love (Kinda Collective) • A Matter of Opinion (Spotless Mind) • An Affront to Reason (Plastic Psalms) • Born to Run (Boone Mendenhall) • Career Underachievers (Whiskey Poet Society) • Co-Conspirators of Greater Evil (The Normandys) • Dancing Skeletons (The Others Like Us) • Death Before Dishonor (Hersker) • "Disconnect (Paul William Turner) • Earth to Self (Zunis) • Elevate (J.A.Y Pilotlife) • Enjoy the Album (Bradley YouGene) • At Your Own Risk (Cliffdiver) • Esc Ctrl (Esc Ctrl) • Feed the Hungry (Henna Roso) • Florence Rose (Florence Rose) • Forever (Ben Quad) • Fruition (Fritzy) • Gadgets Sons (Gadgets Sons) • Hot Lunch (Golden Ones) • In Us We Trust (Rose Gold) • It Will Get Worse (Garrett Heck) • Kidgoten (Kidgoten) • Leaders of the Free World (Grind) • Legends of Lemuria (IAmShabaka) • Live from Timbo's Living Room (Let Slip the Dogs) • Lone Wild (Lone Wild) • My Deceased & I (The Vampire You.th) • Notre Dame is Burning (Hoarseman and the Heard) • Part-Time Burnout (Spotless Mind) • Procurement (Sprout the Anti-Hero) • Raven Mocker (Spook) • Resurrection (Old Harry) • Safe Passage (John Calvin Abney) • Screamin' at the Moon (Travis Bond & the Rebel Souls) • Small Town Sounds (Gypsy Store Troubadours) • Something in the Water (Charles Tuberville) • In God We Trust (SpringStreet) • Stages (Enslaved by Fear) • Stormcoming! (The Odyssey) • Tales of the Electric Mistress (RedWitch Johnny) • The Damon Caster (The Backward Few) • The Shadow Cast (A Mixtape Catastrophe) • The Sum of Infinity (Lucid Awakening) • The Valley (Carlton Hesston) • True Crime (Harnish) • Tune In (Acid Queen) • Turn and Burn (BC & The Big Rig) • Undervalued (Undervalued) • Unholy Excarnations (Center of Disease) • Vol. II: Don't Give Up (Weston Horn & the Hush) • Welcome to the Sideshow (Cutty Forever) • Workout Songs (Space Horse) • You in June (Midday Static)'''' ---- Music Video of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees "Moor Flex" - 1st Verse "Hello, Hallucinations" - A Mixtape Catastrophe "Taking My Time" - Aaron Michaels "Administrator" - Bam Beezy Bayb "Voices" - Basses Loaded "She's Gone" - The Beaten Daylights "Street Light" - Branjae "Goldie Hawn" - Bringer "You Sir, Are Obviously Not A Golfer" - CLIFFDIVER "Cameron Diaz" - CLIFFDIVER "Faces" - Cutty Forever "Yeah Yeah" - Cutty Forever "I've Been Wrong Before" - Dane & The Soup "Area 51" - FrayTus "Through The Rain" - Fritzy "My Time" - G Sharp "Farm Road 306" - Gavin Tucker & .45 District "Ain't Nothin Better" - Golden Ones "PBR" - Gypsy Store Troubadours "Buried" - Had Enough "Jonah Complex" - Had Enough "Just Like A Murder" - Harnish "Abandoned" - Jacob Dement "Hold Me"- Kevin Reynolds "Aethyr" - Labadie House "Silencer" - Leonessa "Stranger Ways" - Lone Wild "Summertime Skyline Live at Cain's" - Midday Static "Some Slight" - Mike DaDon "All I Am ( Am I )" - Mudd Flux "Come On Up" - OmaleyB "She Don't Mind" - Paul William Turner "Colours" - Soulrstar "Forward" - Sprout the Anti-Hero "I'm Going Home" - Sweet Randi Love and Love Thang Band "I Can Relate" - The Brothers Moore "Forgive & Forget" - The Normandys "K.I.P Wavy" - You.th "Dying For A Living" - Weston Horn & The Hush "Looking for Love" - Weston Horn & The Hush "When Did I Get So Old" - Zac Wenzel Music "Power Be" - ZUNIS "New Year's Day" - Nightingale "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" - Cody Bailey & Chris Gazaway ft. Chloe Johns, Nick Gibson, Sarah Hutchinson, Bria Edwards, Daniel Rodriguez and Sara Wilemon "Little Boy" - Kenedee Rittenhouse Production Producer of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 2 PEECE - Adam woods of Oakwood Studios - Adrian Saunders of Danger Studios • BIG JAI - Charles Ian Ireland - Cj Cochran - Cwitit - Dusty Robison of Dirty Rotten Music Inc. - FutureGhost - Kendal Osborne of The Closet Studios - Kyle Simpson of Simpson Studios • Louis Drapp of Drapp Studios - Mike Gilliland of Auggy Reed Studios • Paul William Turner of CRS - Preston Roper of Harmony Sound Design • Sol Ray - Stephen Adwell of AMR Studio • T-OK Beats - Trilla-X ---- Studio of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees AMR Studio - Backshack Studio - Blue House Media, LLC - The Closet Studios - CRS - Dirty Rotten Music Inc. - Drapp Studios - Harmony Sound Design - Laughlin Studios LLC -Oakwood Studios - Preslar Music - Radix Media - Simpson Studios Teegarden Studios - Valcour Sound Promotion Promoter of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Billy Dauber • Brian Horton • Daniel Castleberry • Darryl Ray Tugler Jr. • Doc Roc • Donnie Rich • Dorian Hill • Jim Davis • Jimmy Wade • John Taylor • Justin L. Walmer • Marty Overbey • Matt Lip • Matt Eidson • Patty Mccall • Steve Murdock • Tracy Duke • Zack Martinez ---- Radio Personality of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Ali Shaw (105.3 KJamz) • Andy Barber (92.9 The Drive) • Aubrey Shine on 105.3 KJamz -Blake Turner on Lakes Country 102.1 • Chubbs on 106.9 K-Hits - Chuck Stikl on 104.5 The Edge • Cliff Casteel on Okie Country 101.7 - Corbin Pierce on 97.5 KMOD • Drew McKenna of 106.9 KHIT's, 99.5 Big Country, 98.5 KVOO, 92.9 The Drive, KFAQ 1170 • Gimpy McGee of 97.5 KMOD - Hannah Gray of RSU Radio 91.3 FM • Jill Munroe of 103.3 The Eagle - Jim 'Hoot Owl' Jefferies of Big Country 99.5 • Joyce Wilhelm Abrams of KUSH 1600 RADIO - Katie Rindt of 94.1 KXOJ • Lunchbox of 97.5 KMOD - Lynn Hernandez of 97.5 KMOD • Matt Bradley of K95.5 Tulsa’s New Country Leader • Molly Payne of KUSH 1600 RADIO - Natalie Cash of K95.5 Tulsa’s New Country Leader • BMMS Seaman Sam of 97.5 KMOD - Speedbump of 104.5 The Edge • Tulsa Tara of 106.9 K-Hits - Tip Toasty of RSU Radio 91.3 FM • Wavy Davy Michaels of 92.9 The Drive, Tulsa's Classic Hits ---- We Are Tulsa Music Ambassador Award ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Abby Kurin • Amy Carlin Lee • Andrew Harmon • Annie Ellicott • Anthony Hinton • Billy Joe Parker • Boone Mendenhall • Brad Harris • Brandon Young • Branjae • Brax E. Goth • Brian Horton • Christina Lloyd • C.J. Garton • CJ McClellan • Cobey Brown • Curt Fillmore • Daniel Basden • Dave Armstrong • David Bernston • Dave Lovell • David Teegarden Sr. • David Thayer • Donnie Rich • Elizabeth Hollis • Geren Davis • Henry Milton • Jacob Dement • Jake Flint • Jamie Oldaker • Jason Wood • Jeff Barnes • Jim Davis • Jim Halsey • Jimmy Fuson • Jimmy Wade • Joe Perry • Joey Duffy • John Taylor • Johnny & Tracy Duke • Joesf Glaude • Juan Reinoso • Juliet Nixon • Ken Jobe • Kevin Jameson • King Spencer • Kylie Rusk • Fritzy • Mike A. DePetrillo • Paul Benjaman • Paullett Haase • Pete & Jennifer Marriott • [[Quinton Hoagland]] • Roger Nottestad • Sarah Frick • Steph Simon • Steve Bagsby • Teresa Knox • Tom Green • Tori Ruffin • Travis Bond • Travis Kidd • Trilla-X • Unknown Kapriest • Wanda Watson • Weston Horn • YSK Venues Small Venue of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 473 • Bad Ass Renee's • Barkingham Palace • Blackbird on Pearl • Blind Buffalo Pour House • Bounty Lounge • Bull and Bear Tavern • Centennial Lounge • Chimera • Cimarron Bar • CJ Moloney's • Coffee House on Cherry Street • Crow Creek Tavern • Crystal Skull • Dead Armadillo Brewery • Duet Jazz Club • Dusty Dog Pub • Ed's Hurricane Lounge • Elm Street Pub • Four Aces Tavern • Gypsy Coffee House • High Dive • The Hunt Club • Inner Circle Vodka Bar • Iron Horse • Juicemaker Lounge • Lefty's on Greenwood • Lennie's Club & Grill • Lot No. 6 • Mass Movement Community Arts • Max's Garage • Mercury Lounge • Open Container • PH Community House • PJ's Pub & Grill • Rabbit Hole • Red River Saloon • Retro Grill & Bar • Rockin Country Bar • Scooters South 40 • Shot Happens • Slo Ride • Smitty's 118 Tavern • Soundpony • The Starlite • Studio 308 • Swamp House Tulsa • The Colony • The District Bar & Grill • The Rail Taproom • The Run • The Stumbling Monkey Bar & Grill • Tin Dog Saloon • The Whittier Bar • Whitty Books • Woody Guthrie Center ---- Mid-size Venue of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 36th Street North Event Center • The Fur Shop • IDL Ballroom • Oklahoma Jazz Hall of Fame • Rodeo Nightclub • The Shrine • Tulsa Time Event Center • The Vanguard • Westbound Club ---- Large Venue of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees BOK Center • Brady Theater • Cain's Ballroom • Freeland Performing Arts Center • Gathering Place • Guthrie Green • The Joint • Paradise Cove • Track 5 • Tulsa Performing Arts Center Events Concert/Event of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees 80'S PROM - 6th Annual Red Dirts Answer to Cancer • 6th Annual Rock'N'Folk'Chilli Cookoff Presented by Horton Records • Battle of the Bands at Cain's Ballroom - Benefit for the Bachelor at Venue Shrine • Black Mold Halloween Bash at The Vanguard Tulsa - Boone Mendenhall CD Release Party • CLIFFDIVER "At Your Own Risk" Release - Darkside Stage at Rocklahoma • DixieFest 2019 - Dusk Till Dawn Blues Festival - Folk Salad 20th Anniversary Show • Gadgets Sons Album Release Show - Gold Era Presents The Summer Kickoff • GRIND "Leaders of the Free World" Release Show • Halloween Fright Night at Bad Ass Renee's - HolataFest 2019 • Tulsa Mardi Gras Masquerade - Tulsa Mayfest - MisFEST - MOJOFest • Tulsa Oktoberfest - Proglahoma • Rock The Block at Guthrie Green - Rock The Equinox in Stigler, OK • 11th Annual Spider Ball Halloween Party at IDL Ballroom - Stone River Music Festival • That 90's Party - The Hangover Ball - The Leon Russell Tribute Show • The Odyssey Music End of Summer Bash - The Odyssey Music Thriller Night • The Proving Grounds Stage at Rocklahoma • Rabbit Hole Tulsa Lyrical Smoke Costume Party • Through Being Cool Presents: When the Clock Strikes, AnchorWay and Bowling For Soup • Tribute to Tulsa at Gathering Place - Tulsa Little Jam - We Are Tulsa Tribute • Weston Horn & The Hush Vol. II Release Party - World Culture Music Festival ---- Jam Night of the Year ;Winner TBA ;Finalists TBA ;Other Nominees Community Sound at Rabbit Hole Tulsa • Cypher120: Experience at Juicemaker Lounge • Jolly Roger's Jam at The Bounty Lounge • The Cimmy Sunday Jam at Cimarron Bar • The Sunday Jam at Crystal Skull • Sunday Funday Jam Four Aces Tavern • Sunday Nite Thing at The Colony • The Zinners Jam The Run • The Tuesday Jazz Jam Oklahoma Jazz Hall of Fame • Tuesday Open Mic at GYPSY COFFEE HOUSE & CYBER CAFE' • The Wednesday Evening Jam Crystal Skull • Wednesday Jazz Night Juicemaker Lounge • Wednesday Jam Westbound Club • Wednesday Night Open Mic at The Fur Shop hosted by Andrew Live External Links * [Official Website